


Something New

by Buttercup_Ali



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragonball Super, Dragonball Z, dragonball s
Genre: ChestnutFest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: Day 3 of chestnut fest, role reversal





	Something New

Something New 

18 lets out a small whine then a sigh before shifting off of Krillin and plopping on the bed beside him. "Hmm, that was good." 

Krillin groans softly and says, "Oh yeah." 

"You know I'm always on top," 18 says. "It would be nice to switch things up." 

"Me on top?" Krillin says nervously. "Really?" 

"Yeah, you on top and in full control," 18 says smirking. "What do you think about that?" 

Krillin sits up and gulps audibly. "A-and when could I do that?" 

"Any time you want," 18 says. "That's the whole point of being a top Krillin, you control everything."

"So I..." Krillin gulps. "I have your consent?"

18 chuckles softly and leans up to kiss Krillin's lips. "Of course you dummy, you're my husband."

"Mm," Krillin hums against her lips. "Just making sure." 

...

Vegeta doesn't laugh very often but this time he can't help it. And he wasn't alone because Yamcha was howling in loud laughter and even Tien found it humorous. Goku looks confused and Gohan is just blushing. 

"Come on guys I'm being serious!" Krillin huffs. "How do I top my wife when she's stronger than me?" 

"Hmm, I wouldn't know," Vegeta says smirking. 

"Oh shut up Vegeta we all know Bulma is the top," Yamcha says. 

"How would you know bat boy!" Vegeta snaps. 

"It's obvious," Yamcha says. 

"Plus we know Bulma pretty well," Tien mutters not making any eye contact with Vegeta. 

"Wait," Goku says. "What's a top?"

"Oh dad," Gohan whines. 

"Whoever's on top in the bedroom," Yamcha says. 

"Oh well I'm taller!" Goku says cheerfully. 

"Oh Kami," Gohan says slapping his hand against his face. 

"No he means like...during sex," Tien says. 

"Like whoever controls it," Krillin says.

"There's no way it's Kakkarot," Vegeta scoffs. "Look at him! He's clueless! Do you even know what sex is?" 

"Sure I do!" Goku says. "It's how we made Gohan and Goten."

"Yes dad, that's what it is," Gohan says grimacing. 

"So who controls that?" Krillin says. 

"Chichi," Goku says. "But she controls everything." 

"How does she do that when she is significantly weaker than you?" Krillin asks. 

"She just yells at me," Goku says. 

"I can't tell at 18, she would kill me," Krillin says. "What does Videl do?"

Gohan squeaks. "V-Videl? W-wait! Who says she's the top?"

Yamcha scoffs. "Puh-lease."

"We have an equal relationship," Gohan insists. 

"Suuuure," Yamcha says rolling his eyes. 

"Hey I believe it," Tien says. "With nice Launch I'm the top but the blonde one, she is the top." 

"And how does she do that?" Krillin says. "Even if she shoots you she still won't affect you."

"Well I'm a willing participant and she just initiates things and I kinda just let her do what she wants," Tien says. "So if 18 is willing, then just do what you want."

"Yeah man," Yamcha says. "Pick her up and put her where you want her and do what you want. It's not about strength, it's about seduction."

"No, it's about trust!" Gohan says. "If she trusts you completely then she will just let you do whatever you want."

"Ignore these idiots," Vegeta says. "Be a man! Get stronger and pin her down regardless of what she wants." 

"Chichi would kill me if I pinned her," Goku says. 

"Look Krillin," Gohan says grabbing his shoulder. "You're overthinking this. Just relax. Do what feels right. 18 loves you, she will follow your lead."

...

18 walks into the room waving around a small capsule and shaking the water off her hair. "It rained on me," 18 says. "But good thank I had this capsule. I was able to keep all my new clothes dry. Thanks for the shopping spree hun." 

"You deserve it," Krillin says getting up off the bed to walk to her. He was wearing only a pair of sweatpants. "I left Marron at Chichi's tonight."

18 smirks as she starts shedding off her wet shirt. "Oh yeah? And why is that?" 

Krillin doesn't respond. Instead he reaches to her and unbuttoned the button of her soaked jeans. He steps into her space aggressively and pushes her pants and underwear down. 

"I kinda like this," 18 says grinning. 

Krillin grunts in response and unhooks her bra with one flick. He lifts her up off the ground and carries her over to the bed. She laughs and wraps her legs around his waist. 

He throws her down on the bed and simply says, "Get on your hands and knees." 

"Hmm, yes sir," 18 says moving into position and waving her naked butt around tantalizingly. 

Krillin groans softly and pushes off his sweats and boxers. He rushes to the dresser and puts on a condom. 18 watches him from her position and says, "You don't think you can pull out?" 

"Not with what I have planned for you," Krillin says adjusting the condom on his already hard length and walking back to stand behind 18. 

"Okay I _really_ like this," 18 moans. 

Krillin kneels on the bed behind her, grips his length and pushes it into her in one hard thrust. 

"Oh shit," 18 moans gripping the sheets tightly. "Kami baby that feels so good." 

Krillin grunts and starts moving his hips in short hard thrusts not pushing all the way in. He does that for a while until 18 starts whining anxiously and saying, "M-more, fuck Krillin, y-yes!" 

Krillin winds a hand back and slaps her buttcheek hard making her cry out. "I'm in charge here." 

"Ohhh shit," 18 moans. "Yessss babe, yes."

Krillin grips 18's hips roughly and starts thrusting his hips harder and faster pushing his length all the way in. Their hips start slapping together and 18's cries turn into small screams. 

"Krillin! Oh my God I'm gonna...shiiiiiitt!" 

Krillin groans loudly when he feels 18's powerful orgasm. He can only thrust two more times before he can't hold back anymore and follows her. 

18 collapses onto the bed as Krillin pulls out of her and plops down beside her. "Holy shit." 

"Yeah," Krillin agrees panting. "Just give me a minute and we can have another round." 

"And you can still be in charge cause that was... wow." 

Krillin grins widely. "I did good." 

18 smiles and nods. "Very good. We should switch roles more often."

Krillin smirks. "Anytime baby." 


End file.
